


Deal with God

by chashkieh



Series: Unwanted Visits [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Lucifer's brief conversation and deal with his Father





	Deal with God

**Author's Note:**

> Have a few drafts for the Unwanted visits related to the [ Perfect Stranger ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430833/chapters/46244035) story I posted a while back :)

"What...? Azrael?"

"Would it kill you to call me Rae-rae? Ooops, too soon?" She covers her mouth with her hand as she spots his dead body being mourned for by his beloved Detective.

"Why didn't I go straight to Hell?"

"I don't know, Lu. I was just in the area, and you kinda died so,"

"Did you do this?"

Azrael creased her brows in frustration

"And why would you think it's something _I've_ done? What did _you_ do? Didn't you get in front of Chloe and got yourself killed? Are you an idiot? You must be."

"How do I fix this?"

"If there's one person who could make this all go away, it's Dad. You know that."

"Right. As if He'd ever listened to me."

"Oh, _He'll_ listen to you. You are the favorite son after all."

"No, I'm not."

"Did He tell you that?"

"In so many Sumerian words."

"Really? So you know Sumerian?"

"Amenadiel was the one who translated it."

"Uh-huh. Why don't you show me this book you speak of? I'm pretty sure he read it wrong."

"Right, yeah, whatever. Once I get back to my body, maybe I'll let you translate."

"You better start communicating like, now? The brain could only last without oxygen for 3 minutes and what I'm saying basically, is you're running out of time."

"Ugh, well yes, hello Captain Obvious,"

Lucifer sighs and presses his palms together.

_Come on, Dad. Hear me out._

He whispers under his breath. 

_Let's make a deal, please._

A blinding light consumes the entire place and... Earl Johnson walks towards the devil. 

"Hello, Son."

"Dad...?" Lucifer tilts his head to the side. His father taking Earl Johnson's appearance once more was a bit unsettling. 

"I heard you. So you want to go back?"

"Back to my body, yes. Not in Hell. Just to be clear."

"Okay."

"Okay...?"

"Yes, Son. Go forth and, be with your miracle."

"What's in it for you?"

"Is it too hard to believe that I just want my son to be truly happy?"

"In fact, it is. You shunned me, threw me out, and now you're just being a good Father? Huh. Just tell me what you want in return so we can strike a deal."

"Okay, if that would make you feel better."

"Right, out with it, then."

"I want you to spend the rest of your days taking care of the woman you loved. And when it's time for her to return Home, come with her and spend eternity in the Silver City."

Lucifer frowns at the terms of the deal. Surely there's something else to it?

"You really think I'd believe that?"

"I know you probably won't, but it is what is. If you want to delay going back and risking unwanted questions, then by all means. I have to answer other people's prayers, so I have to leave. It's nice to see you, Lucifer."


End file.
